Supernatural: Scary Just Got Sexy
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: The Winchester brothers travel to the Queen Mary investigating a recorded accident that seems a little too coincidental. But there is much more to the story than they imagined. How will they win against a villan who targets men in love! NOT LAST CHAPTER!
1. Queen Mary 1

Hello! It's me again! And I'm back with a new Supernatural fanfic. My other one wasn't doing too well... in other words, huge writers block. This one will hopefully work out better since I've got most of the plot worked out before hand. The other one was purely pulled out of a hat.

Read and Review please. Hopefully I'll get the second chapter up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Queen**

_Long Beach, California_

_One week ago_

"Shut up, Steve. We'll get caught," the 16 year old boy hissed over his shoulder as he lead the way down a long narrow corridor.

The other boy, Steve, ignored him and kept arguing with him, "Why are we even here, Dan! We're supposed to be back at the hotel with the rest of the class. If we don't leave now, they'll know we're gone sooner or later."

"Aw come on, man," said Zach, the last boy in the group. He chuckled and punched Steve teasingly in the shoulder. "We'll just take a quick look around and then we'll leave. No one will even notice."

"That's not it," Steve said. "This place gives me the creeps at night."

Dan gave an exaspirated sigh and said, "Listen. Nothing's going to get you. I just want to prove the legends are true! Besides... maybe Tiffany will finally notice me now. If we go in and get that bathtowel like I promised, no doubt she'll go out with me! She's pretty, she's got a great body, and she's rich not to mention."

"You know that sounds so dumb coming from you... Probably from anyone really," Zach said, chuckling.

"Shut up," Dan snapped, getting annoyed. He raised the flashlight higher over his head and trekked onward down the hallway.

Before long, a thick steel door seperated the boys from the room beyond.

"This is it," Dan said, grabbing the handle and tugging it open. The heavy door creaked open with a sound of metal on metal until it was far enough to be squeezed through.

Steve took a deep shuddering breath as he looked into the pitch black room, "Here goes nothing."

He stepped through and the other two followed with upmost attentive hearing. Now was the time to be scared. If Steve was nervous before, this room should have brought it upon all three of them by now.

The pool room of the Queen Mary is by far the most haunted part of the floating museum. Infamous for being a hang out for ghosts, tours and various other tourist attractions now keep the old ship alive.

The three boys stepped into the pool room, their steps echoing around the massive area.

"Whoa," was all that Dan said, shining his flashlight over the walls.

"Come on, can we just go back now? I'd like to be sleeping right about now," Steve complained.

Zach, meanwhile, was busy venturing further into the pool room and leaning over the pools edge to look into the empty pit.

"Lemme find that towel, alright?" Dan said, moving over to the towel rack and pulling a white towel from the top. He held it up and saw the Queen Mary insignia on the corner and folded it up, putting it into this coat pocket.

"Alright, let's go," he said, walking back over to the others.

Suddenly, he slipped on something on the floor and fell flat on his back on the cold tile. With a groan, he rolled over and lifted his head a few inches off the floor. The breath had been knocked out of him and it took him a while to reply to his friend's calls.

"I'm fine," he stammered, getting to his knees, clutching his chest.

He glared at the tile, embarrassed at his own misfortune. Something caught his eye on the floor that made him pause for a moment. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he saw the glimmer of water on the tile before him. "What the hell?"

Tilting his head ever so slightly to the left, he directed the light at an angle and saw a trail of water foot prints leading from the pool to the shower house. Confused, Dan furrowed his eyebrows and slowly got to his feet.

"This pool hasn't been filled in years..." he said to his friends who had come over to help him up.

Suddenly, the sound of shower nozels echoed around the room. All boys stared at the shower room and saw steam billowing out of the open and fully illuminated doors. Their hearts jumped up into their throats in an instant at the sound of a woman's voice floating around them, humming a melancholy tune.

"Dan? Can we please go now?" Steve pleaded.

Dan didn't say anything, he just stared at the showers, the lights reflected upon his eyes like hypnotic orbs.

"Yeah... yeah. Let's move," Zach said, tugging on Dan's sleeve and walking back towards the doors. But Dan didn't move. He stayed, staring at the showers, his eyes half closed in a dazed kind of expression.

"Hey man! Let's get out of here!" Zach shouted. But Dan ignored him, or rather didn't hear him.

The two boys faintly heard him whisper, "She's beautiful."

"What! DAN! NO WAIT! DAN STOP!" They both shouted as Dan took small, shuffling steps toward the showers.

He grinned lopsidedly as he stared at the empty doorspace, mumbling, "Beautiful... so beautiful... calling... closer..."

In a few seconds Dan disappeared behind the wall into the women's showers. Once inside, he was suddenly brought back from his trance. Shaking his head, he looked around him but it was impossible to see anything but thick, white steam. "Hello?" he called.

Slowly, he shuffled towards what he thought must have been a wall and put his hands out to stop himself.

Suddenly, he felt someone standing behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. Before him stood a beautiful woman in a long, flowing grey dress. A dress that matched the very exterior of the Queen Mary. Her wavy blonde hair swept down to her waist and swirled by some unseen force. Her piercing blue eyes looked right through him, like diamonds glistening in the moonlight.

Dan grew red and stammered, "I'm sorry. I must have stumbled in--"

Just then, the woman said something to him but he didn't hear a word of it. He drowned her out with a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the showers and out into the pool room.

Dan fell limply to the floor. He was dead before he hit the ground. Blood splattered like paint on the wall and slowly smeared down the side, dripping into the bubbles making them seem to glow bright red. Soon a thick trail of red blood flowed like a stream from Dan's body and severed head through the water from the shower and into the nearby drain. His fingers twitched for a fraction of a second before growing still.

All that remained in the room was the swirling mist, the hissing of the showers, and voices floating in and out, "Dan? Dan? Quit foolin' around, dude... Dan?"

A lone foot print, left in the pool of blood, was slowly swept away down the drain, swirling through pipes rusted and crusty after many years of rest.

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Present Day_

"Haha! Yeah baby!" Dean Winchester shouted, grinning like a million bucks and pumping his fists over his head.

The dealer mumbled quietly, "Bet totals 9,000 dollars."

Dean put his arms around two pretty girls and they both kissed him on each cheek for good luck.

He rolled the dice again and came up with lucky number seven once more. "I AM THE GREATNESS PERSONIFIED!" Dean shouted to the ceiling as the crowd erupted in cheers.

The girls squealed as the chips slid over to Dean and he gathered them up. "One for you," he said, putting a chip in her hand. "And one for you," he said, giving another to the second. "Later ladies!"

Turning on his heels, he strolled out of the gambling area and cashed in.

Sam Winchester, Dean's younger and yet much more mature younger brother, sat on the hood of their 1967 Chevy Impala with his arms folded tenaciously on his chest.

"Heheh," Dean said, coming up behind him and waving the wad of cash in front of Sam's face, "We actually get to eat real food this week, Sammy!"

"Yeah, yeah, just great," Sam said, pushing it out of his way and walking to the passenger side of the car.

"You're just jealous," Dean said, putting the money in his wallet. Finding that it wound't close, Dean moved to the trunk and opened it to reveal a crap load of weapons. Guns, axes, pistols, crowbars and any other kind of thing you could imagine.

"Jealous of what? Your stupidity?" Sam asked once Dean sat in the drivers seat.

He smiled falsely at Sam and started up the car. "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin blared as he pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the street.

"So, what did you do while I was in there?" Dean asked, turning down the music for a civilized conversation.

"Well, I was looking through some of the local newspapers and one of them said..." he pulled out a folded newspaper from the dashboard and whipped it open. "It says 'Local Teen Dies on Queen Mary, Foul Play Suspected'."

Dean half shook his head, "The Queen Mary. Supposedly the most haunted ship in history... B.S."

Sam looked shocked, "Dean. You just said it yourself, the Queen Mary is one of the most haunted places in the United States."

"Yeah? So? After all these years not once has anyone been attacked, or threatened by the 'ghosts' of the Queen Mary. Who's to say that this wasn't just some freak accident? Nothing paranormal whatsoever."

Sam laughed disbelievingly, "I don't believe you. Did we not just have this argument a few weeks ago? Can you just be a little open minded to a new job?"

"I'm just sayin'. These things can be just some huge accident and shouldn't bother us at all," Dean said, tongue in cheek.

"This might get your attention," Sam said. "The kid's head is missing."

Dean paused, staring straight ahead. After a second he admitted, "Okay. Now that's a little weird."

"Right," Sam said, shifting in his seat, "How about it?"

"Well,... we're pretty close to the Californian border. I guess once we cross it we can crash at a motel or something and then start up the day with a trip to..."

"Long Beach, California," Sam said, folding up the paper. He was smiling in triumph over his brother's weakness for the supernatural.

"Long Beach, California it is," Dean said, turning up the volume and accelerating down the dark street toward the border.

* * *

Remember to review! My policy: The more you review, the more chapters you get. Equal trade.

I want as much of your feedback as possible. Feel free to give me suggestions and constructive critisism.

Chapter 2 is coming up soon!


	2. Queen Mary 2

Like I promised, here is Chapter 2! I re-read chapter 1 the other day and noticed a lot of glaringly bad mistakes. Luckily I had my friend preview it and I also read it over about 2 million times. Hopefully it looks and seems okay.

I used one of my best original characters that I use in a lot of my stories in this chapter. I can tell you this, she'll be used often in a lot more! I plan to make her an important character. She's a lot of fun to write for most of the time.

R & R please! I'll try and get some more chapters up during Spring Break as well. EDIT: Augh! I found more mistakes! ACK! Forgive me. I've had a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Showdown in the Corridor**

"Toss me my bag," Dean said from the other side of the fence. Sam threw the duffle bag over the top and Dean caught it. Next, Sam scaled the fence as well and landed next to his brother.

It was nearly 11 at night when the Winchesters showed up at the Queen Mary. Hiding the car behind large cargo boxes, the boys prepared for the worst that ghosts could deal out to them. Grabbing a few "supplies" they sneaked around to the stern of the ship that was blocked only by a tall wire fence.

Most of the cops had been distracted by a "distress call" in the area earlier courtesy of Sammy. Now all that remained was a lone squad car and two officers. They leaned on the car hood chatting with each other about their wives and their kids. Too busy chomping down on donuts and coffee they didn't even take time to realize their surroundings.

"This is too easy," muttered Dean with a small grin on his face as he pulled out his EMF reader and turned it on. The machine whirred and blipped as it booted up but was silent most of the way to the boarding dock.

Sam trailed behind Dean, keeping his hands firm in his pockets. He stared at the floor in front of him and watched the shadows pass through the beam of his flashlight.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, finally voicing what had been on his mind for quite a while.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he continued staring at his EMF monitor.

"Do you regret it?" Sam stared at the back of Dean's head, almost as if he could see the answer formulating in his mind.

"Regret what?" Dean finally asked after a moment.

"Being a Hunter. Always following Dad's orders... Never sleeping a night in your life without a knife under your pillow... Running from the cops--"

Dean turned around and said sternly, "Hell no. I live for this job." He turned back forward and kept walking down the dock on the Oceanside of the ship.

"Alright," Sam said, defeated. He decided to drop the subject for a bit. Maybe it wasn't the best time to ask something like that.

The EMF suddenly squealed and both brothers stopped. Dean moved the monitor to the railing and back to hear the squeal grow louder. He looked over the edge only to see the black water 30 feet below.

He waved the EMF over the nearest wall and it blipped as well.

"That's weird..." Dean waved the reader all over the dock and windows only to hear the squeal of the alarm.

He smacked the side of the EMF and shook it, "Maybe I broke it..."

"Or," said Sam, "the spirits of the ship are drowning out the one we're looking for. This place must be crawling with the dearly departed."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sammy--"

"It's Sam," he interrupted but Dean kept going.

"The only reason why people say this place is haunted is the original owner of the ship created all of these dumb ghost stories to attract people to a run down ship that will never sail the high seas again. All that they care about is tourism."

Sam sighed and said, "There are dozens of accounts of sightings, possessions, and noises to make any respectable ghost hunter suspicious."

Dean turned around angrily and shut off the EMF because it was squealing out of control.

Grabbing the flashlight from Sam, Dean led the way into the main hall where the old hotel rooms and compartments used to be.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Sam grew impatient with seeing the same halls over and over.

"The report from the paper said that the accident took place in the pool room," Sam said, matter-of-factly.

"I know," Dean snapped.

"Are you lost?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said, but Sam knew better.

Dean was lost.

Sam smiled disbelievingly and said as he slowed to a stop, "Alright. I'll let you figure this out then."

"Hey. I can't help it. This place is huge," Dean said, looking on the doors at the old brass room numbers.

Sam watched Dean for a while before something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He focused his gaze down the hall to see a little boy wearing black knickers and a white shirt. He looked to be no older than 8. His dark hair was disheveled and messy. His dark eyes stared the both of them up and down.

"Dean..." Sam whispered.

"What now!" Dean snapped, agitated with his frustration.

Sam nodded his head down the hall and Dean turned to look in that direction. Immediately, he had his hand on his gun and aimed it at him. He kicked the duffle bag out of his way and tightened his grip upon the handle.

The small child didn't move a muscle. He only stared at them: a showdown in the corridor.

Silently, the boy turned to his right and disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go," Dean said, running after him, his gun still raised.

Sam followed behind, grabbing the duffle bag on the way. Unlike Dean, Sam left his own weapon in his pocket. "Don't shoot him, Dean," he warned.

"Why?" Dean asked, jogging down the hall, trying to find a sign of the boy.

"He's not hurting anyone... at least, not that we know of yet..."

Tearing around the corner, the Winchesters stopped to see the boy standing before a large metal door. Above the entrance was a sign labeled _Pool Room_.

Sam smiled and thought, _He led us straight here... He must've been listening to us argue_.

Dean quietly pocketed his Desert Eagle and stepped forward. The little boy gave a small smile and suddenly dissipated into darkness.

Sam moved to the door and tugged it open. "No ghosts, huh Dean?"

"Shut your mouth," Dean grumbled as he stepped through.

Sam shouldered the duffle bag once more and followed his older brother.

Once inside, Sam set the bag down and took out his video camera and set it to night vision. He straightened up and aimed the lens at Dean who was already halfway around the pool.

"Got anything yet?" Sam asked, scanning the wall and floor.

"Nope," Dean said. But he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Augh... that smells nasty. Sam, come here and check it out."

Sam walked over and aimed the camera at the floor. He slowly edge the viewfinder towards the pool and stopped.

Dark wads of some unknown goo was laying all over the bottom of the pool.

Sam took a deep breath but immediately coughed, "Wh-What is that!"

"Yeah," Dean said, covering his nose. "It smells like rotten eggs."

"Worse," Sam said.

Rushing over to the swimming pool ladder, Sam descended into the empty pit and Dean tossed him the flashlight.

Walking towards the center of the pool, Sam followed the trail of weird black wads. The path of goo led him to the drain. From there, the foul smell worsened. The gunk radiated from the drain as if someone had taken a plunger to it and left the entrails on the floor.

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you touch it," Dean called.

"No way," Sam said.

He slowly got closer, but covered his nose and mouth from the smell. "It looks like... seaweed..." he said to himself.

"What are you doing in here!" came a shocked voice from above. In a flash, Sam was on his feet and running toward the ladder. Standing in the doorway was one of the officers on his nightly patrol.

"Son of a..." Dean sprinted around the pool and the cop shouted for him to stop.

Sam scrambled up the ladder and darted for the duffle bag. A shot rang out and Sam instinctively ducked his head. The cop was actually shooting at him!

Pulling out a long stick, Sam raised it above his head and screamed to Dean, "Shut your eyes!"

He cracked the stick and threw it at the officer. There was a small hissing and the stick erupted into bright, blinding light. Dean crawled over to Sam and they both made their escape into the dark hallway.

The magnesium oxide stick left the officer kneeling on the floor, covering his eyes in pain. It wasn't going to be permanent, but he'd be seeing purple dots for a few hours.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was a bright and sunny morning on the coast of Long Beach. It seemed like everyone was out and about that day relaxing in the sun or playing in the cool water.

"This is what I came to this job for," said Dean. He was sprawled out on his towel, soaking in the sun on his chest. He was in his bathing suit and soaking wet after a quick swim in the water. He had a boom box directly near his head playing "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day.

"Yeah..." said Sam, distractedly. He was also in his bathing suit but watching others on the shore.

"So, other than the hot chicks and great surf, why are we here?" asked Dean, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I did some investigating last night and dug deeper into the story. Apparently, the kid wasn't alone. Dan Parks and two other friends, Zach Brice and Steve Gitomer were in the Queen Mary at the time. I got a tip that Zach and his older sister Natalie were going to be here today," Sam said, still watching people.

"How 'd you figure that?" Dean asked.

"They live close by. Apparently Natalie is quite the surfing legend here. She's won a lot of titles in tournaments. They're probably out here somewhere--"

Sam stopped, watching the water. Dean looked up just in time to see a figure gliding across the water on a surfboard. It banked sharply and jumped over the wake. A huge tube of water suddenly rose from the surface and the figure disappeared inside only moments later to reappear, still standing, on the other side.

"Whoa," Dean said, sitting up. "She's amazing."

The figure steered the board towards shore and laid down on its stomach to paddle back.

Dean and Sam both got up and watched as the person stood up in the shallow water and wadded back to the sand. It was obviously a girl. She wore a blue surf shirt and shorts that fit her slim figure quite nicely. She had her long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and was wringing it out as she slammed her board into the sand.

Sam looked over at Dean and grinned. Dean's mouth was openly hanging wide in awe. Sam pushed his fingers up on his chin and made him close his mouth.

"Down boy," Sam said, walking towards the girl.

By now, she had jogged up to a large umbrella set up on the sand and sat down on the open towel next to a boy.

"Hey, Zach," she said cheerfully, getting a Coke from the cooler.

He didn't reply, instead he stared at the bright sand in front of him.

She bit her lower lip and said, "Why don't you go out on my board for a bit. It might be nice to get--"

"I don't want to," he said coldly.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered.

"No," he said flatly.

After a moment of silence, the girl said, "Listen, Zach. I know that what happened to your friend is tearing you apart but this can't be healthy."

He didn't say anything.

The girl took a deep sigh and shook her head. She turned on her side, her back to her brother, and she reopened her book from where she left off.

"Umm... excuse me. Natalie and Zach Brice?" asked a shadow as it passed over the page.

Natalie looked up and squinted against the sunlight. She saw two men, one of them was about the same age she was.

"Hi," she said, putting her hand up to her brow to block the sun.

"I'm Jimmy Page and this is John Bonham. We're with the Coast Guard and we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you wouldn't mind," the blond one said.

Natalie got to her feet and looked the two up and down, "I've never seen you two before. Can I see some ID please?"

The blond one agreed and flashed the card to her, "We're new on the force and we're just trying to get introduced to some of the locals."

Natalie nodded and looked down at her younger brother who hadn't bothered to recognize the men.

"So, you wanted to ask us something?" Natalie asked, turning back to them.

When she got a good look at them, her heart began to pound. They were quite good looking, especially the blond one who introduced himself as Jimmy Page. He had a kind of "bad-boy on the outside but sweetheart on the inside" look and the dark haired one looked caring and good natured.

But in both of their eyes was something that was all-too familiar to Natalie. It appeared to be a dark pain in their heart; about something that they didn't want anyone to know about. A dark history that they knew no one could fully understand.

She shook the feeling of familiarity from her mind and turned her attention back to them.

"Yeah, we'd like to get some direct quotes from you about the death of Dan Parks. The Coast Guard is documenting the accident in their records but they need some straight facts," he said, whipping out a pad and pen.

Suddenly, a black blur came in between her and the two men. It was Zach. He was finally on his feet, but he didn't seem happy.

"How dare you come and interrogate my sister and me! We're just trying to relax! Can't we have a moment of peace for once! I'm sick of answering all of your stupid questions! Like you'll ever believe me in the first place!"

Natalie grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, "Zach--"

"No! I'm tired of answering questions! They can get their answers from someone else because it's not going to be me!"

"Try me," the blond one said with a raised eyebrow. "I've seen a lot of things in one week than you've ever seen in your life. What makes you think that your story won't surprise me?"

There was something about the man's expression that made Zach calm down. It was the look of understanding. Zach paused and took a slow, shuddering breath.

"I've already told my story hundreds of times..."

"Just once more... the last time," the dark haired man pleaded.

Zach stared at them, then slowly looked to his sister who let go of his shirt.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you... this is going to sound ridiculous," he added quietly at the end.

"We're ready," the dark haired one said.

* * *

Aw. They're so cute. I tried really hard for Dean and Sam to act like they do on the show but I have no idea if it worked. It's all up to you to tell me if I totally butchered it or not! Review please!  



	3. Queen Mary 3

Hey guys! Back again and with more to the story! I got really excited last night and wrote down all of my ideas and then pulled them together this morning while I was walking my dog.

Right now I'm watching this show on the Travel Channel called "Most Haunted." And I can tell you this... Sam and Dean would laugh their asses off at this. It's hilarious! But for some reason, I still watch it. It's like a car wreck. You don't want to look, but you can't take your gaze away!

Anyway, read and review. I'll get the fourth chapter up really soon.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah. I know. Sam and Dean are not owned by me. But if they were I'd totally give my room up to them! I'll sleep on the floor or the roof for them! Natalie, however, is my own creation. NOTE: I forgot to put these up on the other ones. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crazy-Ass Evil**

**12:24 AM**

**Londontowne, California**

The soft crash of the ocean waves crept onto the sand as sheet of white foam. The sound of crickets in the nearby field echoed into the dark and still night; illuminated only by the full moon, the landscape glowed silver as if each leaf and blade of grass radiated its own inner light.

The serenity of the night was interrupted by the crunching of heavy biker boots on gravel.

A dark figure trudged through the path swiftly but not silently.

Just ahead, his dark eyes saw the shimmer of the ocean and damp docks.

The man looked over his shoulder to see the local bar lights peeking through the trees of the forest.

It had been a long day for Jim Boyle. Work was demanding, the fish weren't coming in like they used to, money was tight, and he was also going through a divorce. He still loved his wife, but she wanted to go separate ways.

He'd had a good few drinks at the bar when it was finally the weekend.

He grumbled to himself as he stomped forward to the docks.

Once he arrived at his destination, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Sticking one in his mouth, he pulled out a mermaid shaped lighter and ignited the tip of the cigarette.

Taking a puff of his "release," Jim placed the lighter and the rest of his cigarettes back into his pocket. He gazed out over the water of the Pacific Ocean and slowly examined the black waters. Turning his head to the left, Jim saw one of the local tourist attractions.

It was the Queen Mary docked in the Long Beach Harbor.

He quickly moved his gaze to his feet and let out a long exhale.

For a long while Jim stood on the docks taking his smoke. Once his cigarette was down to a stub, he lit a second one and turned to leave.

But just as he set foot off the dock, an eerie sound washed over to him.

Although he didn't know the tune, he recognized the sound of a woman's voice singing a slow, sad song.

The hairs on the back of Jim's neck and arms rose as the song floated to him.

Slowly, he turned back around of face the dock again.

When he did so, he heard splashing on the water's surface down below.

Jim quietly approached the dock's edge and called out, "Is anyone there?"

There was no reply, only more splashing.

Jim finally reached the edge of the dock but didn't look over the side. Instead he called out again, "Hello?"

The splashing suddenly stopped as well as the singing.

_It must be some trick on the mind,_ Jim concluded._ I must've had too many drinks._

But something nagged on Jim's mind. A part of him told the other to look over the edge just to be sure it wasn't his imagination.

Hesitantly, Jim slowly looked over the edge below him. All he saw was water.

Surprisingly or not, a small, black, and smooth head popped out of the water's surface and gazed up at Jim with beady eyes.

Instinctively, Jim let out a shout of surprise.

The creature barked back in acknowledgment and dove back into the water.

Jim straightened up and laughed to himself, _It was only a seal you heard, you old fool. It's probably trying to find its family._

Jim had been a fisherman for 35 years and was embarrassed he was frightened by something as silly as a seal.

Unbeknownst to Jim, a lone figure in gray stood just behind him. Her piercing eyes stared at Jim. Her long and wavy blonde hair blew in the air as if swept away by a powerful, yet intangible wind.

Jim turned to leave only to find the woman standing in his way. He jumped for the second time that night but chuckled it off. First a seal, now a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry," he said, grinning embarrassedly. "You startled me."

The woman didn't react but only gazed at him more deeply. Finally, she said in a soft, but hollow voice, "I love you... will you be mine?"

"What?" Jim asked, abashed.

"Then you..." she took a deep rattling breath, "... must die."

But Jim never knew why his fate was in her hands.

The woman opened her mouth and her face changed. Her once smooth skin hollowed out into a pale green complexion. Her cheeks became deep ravines on her decaying face and her hair turned dark green and knotted. Her once beautiful eyes shown red and malevolent.

Her mouth, filled with rotten teeth and tongue, let out a shriek only one could imagine.

Jim fell to the ground in pain and clutched his temples. He screamed in agony as the sound reverberated through his body. His brain couldn't take the intense pressure.

Blood vessel after blood vessel popped and his ears, his nose, his mouth and his eyes began to bleed freely; each river flowed down his face and dripped onto the damp dock.

Jim let out a final horrified scream but that was the last anyone heard of Jim Boyle.

He collapsed to the ground, his head no where to be found.

His pack of cigarettes laid next to his body and his lighter. The mermaid carved into the metal was dripping with blood.

A single splash later, the water washed the lighter clean of blood and allowing the night's silence once more.

* * *

**10:03 AM**

**Belmont Shore Public Library**

"Yeah, hi. We're students at UCLA studying legends and folklore. Do you happen to have any information about Rusalkas?" Sam asked the librarian.

"Rusalkas? I'm pretty sure we do... somewhere..." the little old lady stood up and shuffled around her desk.

The night after Zach Brice told his story to the boys, they immediately turned to their father's journal. Inside they happened to find a small paragraph on Rusalkas but nothing to fully depend upon. Everything in the small paragraph matched Zach's story.

Sam and Dean followed the tiny woman as she led them to the records section and searched the shelves. "Rusalkas... Rusalkas..." she muttered to herself. "Ah! There we go!" She pointed to the very top shelf and Dean stepped up on the stool and took it down.

He took the large book in his hands and nearly dropped it, it was so heavy.

He stepped down and lugged the book over to an open table.

Sam thanked the woman and joined his brother who was opening the cover that read Legend and Folklore: Russian, Celtic, Polish, and Beyond.

It took them quite a while to finally reach a page that was headed Rusalkas: The Russian Mermaids.

Sam and Dean exchanged victorious glances and Sam read the passage outloud:

"In Slavic mythology, a rusalka is a female ghost, water nymph or succubus or Mermaid-like demon that dwells in a body of water near the location of her death. Her eyes shine like flaming red coals when she is about to seduce a man into death. Men who were seduced by her died in her arms, and in some versions her laugh could also cause death (compare with the Irish banshee). She corresponds to the Scandinavian and German Nix.

"The ghostly version of the succubus is the soul of a young woman who had died in or near a lake (many of these rusalki had been murdered by lovers) and came to haunt that lake; most undead rusalka are not particularly malevolent, and will be allowed to die in peace if her death is avenged."

"Great," Dean interrupted. "How are we supposed to kill it?"

"Shut up and listen," Sam said and continued.

"Although there have been no recorded evidence of a rusalka in Northern America, some say that a Rusalka can appear in any part of the world as long as there is some sort of electro-magnetic field that it can temporarily feed off of before it kills its next victim."

"Damn," Dean said, surprised. "That's why she chose the Queen Mary... Talk about crazy-ass evil."

"Guess so," Sam said.

"Well, how does she choose her victims? I mean, that Dan kid was only 16. And that guy we read about this morning was some drunk taking a smoke. He wasn't even near the Queen Mary... a few miles at least!"

"I don't know what to say..." Sam said, skimming over the passage and then flipping the page.

Dean sighed in exhaspiration and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll go and ask for the death certificates and see if there have been any accidents or murders in the area. Wait here," Sam said, getting up and approaching the librarian once more.

"You do that," Dean said, defeated. _I was hoping I would be able to start shooting up whatever it was and then getting the job done. But no-oo, Sammy has to go off and be smart again..._

Dean tilted his head backward and closed his eyes. He took a long, slow breath and quietly began to fall asleep.

But he was suddenly jerked awake by a tap on his shoulder from behind. He nearly fell backward off the chair and rocked forward. Whipping around, he saw who it was that startled him.

"Oh! Uh! Natalie!" he said, standing up.

"Hey, John!" she said, smiling, with a few books in her hands.

_John? _Dean thought and then remembered, _Oh yeah. John Bonham, the newbie coast guard._

"How is-- uhh..." Dean tried to remember Natalie's younger brother's name but it was hard. He was having a brain fart.

"Zach? He's alright, still kinda shaken up... So what're you doing here?" she asked, looking down at the book displayed on the table.

"Oh uhh... nothing," Dean quickly shut the book closed. "Just a little, umm... light reading."

"Right," Natalie said, smiling.

"What about you?" Dean asked, awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets and trying to act smooth.

"Oh!" She looked down and picked up each book, "Modern Gothic Literature... Classic Tales of Horror and Mystery... and My Pretty Pink Pony."

She looked up at Dean and laughed. But when she saw his face, she hinted, "That was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh. Heh, right," Dean said, coming to.

He'd been totally enthrawled with Natalie ever since she started talking with him. He was too busy lost in thought to fully process what Natalie was saying to him.

There was something about her that sparked a feeling in Dean's head and he was (nearly) completely unfamiliar with it. It was the weirdest feeling. And not the feeling that he got from random girls he met in the bar, either. This was also different from Cassie. Cassie was special but this was different.

He liked her. Dean truly liked Natalie.

Natalie raised a quizzical eyebrow at Dean and said slowly, "I can come back later if you're busy--"

"No!" shouted Dean.

The librarians shushed him and people glared.

Dean waved apologetically at them and whispered, "I mean, no. It's just I've been wondering--"

"If you could get my number?" Natalie finished for him, smiling.

Dean laughed and thought, _How'd she know that? Guess I'm losing my touch._

"I'll tell you what, you can wipe the drool off of your chin first and then I'll ask you to dinner," Natalie said, writing her phone number down on a scrap piece of paper.

Dean was speechless for a second and then slowly began to smile. She slapped her number down in his hand and squeezed it, "Call me, alright?"

Dean nodded and Natalie walked to the check-out counter waving goodbye to him.

Sam came up behind Dean and said, bemused, "You're so predictable."

"I'm a professional!" Dean argued.

Sam laughed and walked away.

"Come on, man!" Dean said, smacking his arm, embarrassed.

* * *

Aw. I love Dean. The reason why I made Natalie a love interest for him was because I wasn't exactly a fan of Cassie from "Route 666." She was pretty and everything but I don't think she was really Dean's type. That's probably the reason why it didn't work out between them. 

They reminded me of The Couple That Should Be Divorced from a Saturday Night Live sketch. One minute they're fighting and screaming at each other then the next... well... you know.

Read and review please!


	4. Queen Mary 4

Hey guys! I've been writing like crazy! Going nowhere for Spring Break is finally paying off. This is getting really exciting now. I've tried making this upcoming scene pretty visual, so if it's a bit confusing I'm sorry.

R&R please. Your reviews are always looked forward to! I thank all of you who have done so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean or any characters related to the Supernatural plot. The rest of the characters are my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secret Agent Man?**

A black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up the drive to a small yellow cottage that sat cozily in between a forest of palm trees and the border of sand leading out to the coastline of the Pacific Ocean.

"I had a really fun time tonight," Natalie said, getting out of the car.

It was roughly ten at night when Dean brought her home from seeing Scary Movie 4.

Dean learned during dinner that Natalie was a scary movie fanatic who enjoyed laughing at lame special effects and improbable outcomes. Dean took the opportunity and they went to see the movie that they could both enjoy.

He couldn't help but notice during the movie there was a specific scene where the character Tom couldn't take his eyes away from the character Cindy. She was explaining something pretty disgusting, but Tom couldn't hear a word of it. He was in such a deep trance he didn't care.

Dean remembered how he'd been in the library earlier and grew strangely embarrassed.

Dean also got out of the car and said, "No problem. Anytime."

Natalie smiled at him and fiddled with her keys into her house. She stared at her hands for a moment and finally said, "Would you like to come on a walk with me?"

Dean agreed and locked up the car before following Natalie down the path to the beach.

"So..." Dean started, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So," Natalie responded, smiling.

They walked along the shore, listening to the waves crash upon the shore. The only source of light was from the moon and a few neighboring cottages that had insect repelling torches.

"Well... tell me about yourself..." Dean said, lamely and finally breaking the silence.

"Umm... let's see," Natalie began, "Well, I was actually born in Maui, Hawaii. My mom was originally from Japan and my father was a native to the island. I lived there a few months after I was born, then we moved here."

"If you don't mind my asking..." Dean started and Natalie finished.

"Why? My mother had just died and my dad needed to get away, you know?"

"Oh," said Dean, clearly uncomfortable for bringing up a touchy subject.

Natalie calmed him and said, "Hey. It's okay. I know that some people don't like to talk about it, but I'm fine."

Dean raised his brows as if to say, "Touché."

"My dad met Maggie and that's when Zach came into the picture after they married. He's my half brother but I still look after the little twerp. We moved around a lot after that, too since my dad was involved in the military as a Navy Seal. I practically grew up on naval bases and frigates. We didn't really stay in one place for too long; didn't have time to make many friends."

_I can relate_, Dean admitted to himself.

"Later, I went off to college. I'm now majoring in nursing, but recently I've been taking some time off to stay home. I'm needed more here than at school... but enough about me. My life is boring. What about you? You seem like a fish out of water in California. Where are you from?"

Dean was in a pickle. He'd either have to lie really well or he'd have to tell the truth.

_Which would she believe?_ He thought.

_Apple-pie normal!_

"Uhh..." Dean said, clearly trying to wing it and failing miserably. "W--... I--..."

Natalie gazed at him quizzically, "John? Are you okay?"

_No,_ Dean thought. _No, not really._

Finally, Dean came up with a story not all that unfamiliar. He used Sammy as an inspiration.

He told Natalie that he went off on his own after he got a full ride to Stanford and attempted to major in Law. He said that he left for a while too after realizing that Law wasn't his gig.

He conveniently left out the part about his father missing and his mom dying when he was four. Oh yeah, and a little thing called demon hunting. But what would anyone else do? Anyone honest, that is.

"Seems like you had a lot going for you," she said.

"I did..." he said. And finally, Dean said one of the only true things he's ever told this girl.

"I've got a younger brother who's catching up to me pretty fast... Seems like I've always gotta keep running ahead. I always have to stay on top of my game. Competition, I guess... He's daddy's little golden boy. I gotta look after him though. He's the only one keeping our family together."

Natalie smiled kindly at him and said, "I'm sure you're a good older brother."

Dean grinned lopsidedly and said, "It's just a cool exterior shell."

Natalie nodded her head understandingly and left the conversation at that.

The couple made their way back to the house and Dean walked Natalie up to her porch that overlooked the ocean.

"Well... thanks again for everything," Natalie said.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

The two just stood on the porch in awkward silence, gazing at each other. Each didn't know how to say good bye and didn't want to.

Dean took the opportunity and leaned in for the kiss but was startled at the sound of a sharp bark from inside.

"Oh!" Natalie said, turning away and opening the door. "Mana! Hold on one second puppy."

She swung the door forward and out bounded a black creature that jumped onto Dean's leg.

Mana was a three year old black Labrador. She had energetic eyes and a tail that could break your leg, it was moving so fast.

"Down, Mana!" Natalie said, sternly. She raised her hand, palm facing up and Mana sat obediently at Dean's feet.

Dean laughed nervously and said, "She, uh... won't pee on me, right?"

Natalie giggled and said jokingly, "She only does it to liars and criminals."

Dean took a mental note, _Liar? Check. Criminal? Kinda check. Guess I'm off to a good start._

"Want to come in for a beer or something?" Natalie asked, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Actually--" Dean said, his face brightening up at the sound of the word "beer."

But suddenly he stopped short and his face drained. He heard a small pattering and felt a sudden wetness at the bottom of his pants.

"MANA!" Natalie shouted, shocked.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, John!" Natalie called from the hallway. "She really had to go, I guess." 

From the running shower, she heard Dean's reply, "It's alright!"

"Alright my ass," he grumbled to himself under his breath.

"I'll wash your pants tonight and then bring them over to you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," she heard him say.

"You can borrow a pair of Zach's pants. He stays here on the weekends sometimes. They're in his room."

Natalie walked into her bedroom and picked up Dean' pants to be put into the wash. From the folds of his pocket a small, black wallet fell to her feet.

She bent down and noticed his ID card had slightly fallen out of place. Without realizing what she was doing, Natalie glanced over the card and suddenly stopped.

She reread the name on the card several times before she was certain she wasn't imagining it.

The name on the card was Jack Nicholson.

And to top it off, underneath it read Federal Bureau of Invesitagtions with the decal and everything.

Natalie suddenly felt very cold. The man in her shower was not the man who she thought he was. Her heart began to pulse in her throat and she quickly put the ID back into the wallet. She flipped the wallet back open and found a number of other ID cards all sporting a different name but the same picture.

One ID card even said that he was a bikini inspector.

If Natalie hadn't been so startled, she would have found it funny.

For all she knew, the man in her shower was some crazy serial killer who could be out to kill her. Or worse!

She quickly began to panic but remained calm all the same. Her mind was racing but she showed no sign of freaking out.

Quietly, Natalie moved out of her bedroom and glanced at the closed bathroom door before creeping into the kitchen. She threw the pants in the washer and plucked an ID card from the wallet.

She put it on top of the washer and began to start the load.

She grabbed Mana by the collar and calmly led her into the back room and shut the door.

She heard the shower nozzels turn off and she quickly thought about what to do to protect herself. She needed him out of her house. And fast.

But how?

But there was no time to react now. He was standing only just behind her.

"I guess I should be heading off," he said, waving his keys.

"Al--Alright, Jack-- John..." she stammered, quickly backing up into the counter.

Dean furrowed his brow and asked, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

He came towards her, his hand outstretched and she screamed, "Don't come near me, you pervert!"

Dean stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "Okay, well. Yeah, I used your shower... but you asked me to."

"That's not it! I found this in your wallet! Here you go, John!" She threw his fake ID card at his face like a card thrower and it hit him in the chest. "If John is even your real name, Jack! Or Bob! Or Carl! Or Greg!"

He saw the card and hurridly said, "Natalie, this isn't what you think--"

"Oh! I think it's exactly what I think!" she hissed.

"Come on, you're being unreasonable."

"Get back!" she shrieked. Suddenly, 12 years of martial arts training kicked in, courtesy of Daddy Brice. She grabbed his outstretched hand and twirled around so she pinned it against his back.

He groaned in pain and she thrust her knee into his abdomen. He stumbled forward but she refused to let him fall to the ground on his own. With a yell, she kicked his feet out from underneath him and slammed him onto the kitchen floor with her body weight.

They were only inches away from each others faces.

Dean looked into Natalie's eyes and found that she was truly scared. That's the bad part about getting close to people... you never know who might get hurt... or beaten up bloody.

"You don't want to do this," Dean pleaded, grinning debonairly at her.

"Oh yes I do," she said through gritted teeth.

With a twist of his leg, Dean put it on Natalie's back and flung her sideways so they ended up in opposite positions. Dean stared down at Natalie who was breathing quite heavily.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked.

"No!" Natalie said.

With another yell, she thrust her head upward and headbutted Dean squarely in the nose.

Getting up and groaning, Dean clutched his nose and stumbled over to the counter.

Natalie quickly got up and Dean turned around. His nose wasn't bleeding, but it was turning blue already.

She was breathing with anger, frustration and exhaustion.

"Are you PMSing or something? Man..."

Before he knew what was happening, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face that sent him reeling.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Natalie's fist clenched.

_She just punched me. I mean it was bad enough before but... This chick just punched me in the--_

But before Dean could finish his thought, Natalie was on top of him once more swinging left and right.

After two more hits, Dean was finally fed up with everything. The next swing that Natalie took was caught by Dean's hand.

"Now... I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," he said calmly.

Natalie was breathing heavily, and sweating slightly. Mostly out of fright.

He quickly pinned her arm to her back like she had done before and he said, "Please... I don't want to fight you. Let's stop."

"Let's not," she spat.

Quick as a flash, she squirmed her hand free to grab the back of Dean's leather jacket collar and used all of her strength to pull him up and over her shoulder.

Out of shock, Dean let go of her hand and went flying to the floor once more.

The wind was knocked out of him and it took him a few seconds before he gathered his bearings once more.

"God..." he groand in pain, "Chick packs a punch..."

"I can't believe I trusted you to be with the coast guard! I'm so foolish as to think that you could actually be someone I liked! I was sitting next to you in a dark movie theater, I ate dinner with you!"

She suddenly shrieked, "I was even in your car! AUGH! You coulda just killed me off right there, Buffalo Bill!"

Dean put his hand up again and said, covering his swollen nose, "I can explain all of this, please just give me a chance..." He slowly got to his feet and took slow deep breaths.

"NO! Get out! Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops!" she picked up a pair of Chuck Taylor Converses from the floor and began throwing them angrily at Dean who tried to block the attack.

"Alright! Alright! I'm gone!" Dean said, ducking and running for the door.

He bolted down the steps to his car and he heard Natalie scream from the door, "And you won't be getting your pants back!"

Natalie tossed the rest of his wallet at him and he ducked just in time as it flew past his right ear.

"Guess the date's over,..." Dean mumbled, picking it up getting in his car before speeding away.

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door to the motel. 

Sam looked up from his book and got to his feet. He walked over to the peep hole and saw his brother's back turned to the door.

He unlocked the latch and flung the door open, "Well? How'd it go?"

But when Dean turned around, Sam stopped. His face fell dramatically in shock, "Did you get hit by a car?"

"Close," said Dean, stepping past his brother and walking over to the bathroom.

"Bad date?" Sam asked, shutting the door.

He explained to Sam what had happened and where his pants went.

At first, it seemed that Sam had took it all in and was processing it with deep thought. And he was right.

"So... you just endangered ourselves in the mission, likely making this harder to solve... and..."

_Here we go,_ Dean thought, rolling his eyes.

"You just got your butt kicked by a girl!"

Dean glared at him and listened to his younger brother burst out laughing, falling on the bed and saying to the ceiling, "Uh, Dean? Yeah, Applebees just called and they wanted me to tell you that you just got served!"

"Dude! This girl had training in martial arts..."

"Right," Sam said, sarcastically. "You're just losing your touch, buddy."

Dean scowled at the sink and splashed water on his face. He leaned on the counter and looked in the mirror. Slowly, he began to smile.

There was something he liked about Natalie Brice.

* * *

This scene was inspired by the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Have fun and review please! 


	5. Queen mary 5

I've always wondered what kind of music Sam listens to. Probably Green Day or something... hopefully. Nothing like Black Eyed Peas. Could you imagine him singing and dancing to "My Humps"! XD

I love teasing Sammy. All fun and games ladies and gentlemen...

Great, now I'm going to get jumped in the parking lot.

R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

Dean sprawled himself on the bed with a bag of ice pressed on his face.

Sam, meanwhile, was typing away at his laptop researching more into the Rusalka. His face was illuminated by the screen of various urban legend sites and county records of deaths in the area. He took a swig of coffee and set it back down on the table.

Dean couldn't help but think about Natalie the entire time he'd been home. He tucked his hands behind his head and took a deep sigh.

"Natalie on your mind?" Sam asked without looking from the screen.

"I can't stop thinking about her. You shoulda seen her, dude. She was... amazing," he said.

"Uh huh. And that's why you've got a nice shiner in the middle of your face," Sam said. "When a girl usually beats a guy up, the guy doesn't normally fall harder for her."

Dean ignored him and said, "She's got the cutest little right hook... It totally took me out."

"Hey, Dean," Sam said suddenly, sitting bolt upright.

"And that headbutt... Dude! When she flipped me over her shoulder..."

"Dean!" Sam said again, louder this time.

"Hehe, she fights like me," Dean chuckled.

"DEAN!" Sam said, throwing a pen at his brother. It knocked the ice pack over and the pen promptly fell on Dean's already bruised nose.

"Augh... What!" He groaned, grabbing his nose and sitting up.

"C'mere a sec," Sam turned the laptop to him and continued, "Check this out."

Dean sat down at the table and lazily read over an article from the late 19th century.

"Elizabeth Appleton. Died 1896," Sam said, leaning forward on the table.

"Suicide?" Dean asked, reading over the passage. "I thought you said that Rusalkas were tortured souls of women who were murdered."

"Ghosts can manifest out of violent deaths, remember? Suicide counts."

"Makes sense," Dean admitted.

"It says," said Sam, "that she drowned in the Queen Mary's harbor. She was struck with such a broken heart she couldn't bear it anymore."

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Well, apparently she was engaged to be married when her fiancé ran off with another woman."

"Bummer," Dean said blatantly.

"Yeah, her body was never found. And now she's been--"

"What?" asked Dean.

"She's been targeting men in love," Sam concluded suddenly, shocked.

"Huh?" Dean asked, bewildered.

Sam hurried over to a pile of folders and took out a specifically large one.

"I copied all of the death records accounted from in or near the Queen Mary Harbor--"

"Wow. Over achiever much?"

Sam ignored Dean and flipped through each paper, "There have been countless occasions where men have died. Three in 1901. Two in 1904. Five in 1905. In most of these accounts, their heads are missing..."

"Okay, I take that back. _She's_ an over achiever," Dean said.

"There was one report stating that a couple was taking a walk on the shore when the man was suddenly drawn away by a mysterious sound and waded into the waters never to be seen again. Don't you get it? Elizabeth's spirit is jealous of men in love with other women, almost as if she's searching for her fiancé to get her revenge.

Sam laughed once and then continued, "But I'm amazed that no one pieced it together... Then again Dad did." He jabbed his finger on the journal cover.

"So! The whole thing about the first victim was just a weird coincidence. Dan was killed on the Queen Mary only because it was a matter of priority, not location," Dean said.

"Wow, Dean. You actually sound intelligent today," Sam said incredulously.

His older brother gave him the glare of a lifetime.

"Okay, so how do we kill the Little Mermaid gone bad?" asked Dean, getting back to the situation at hand.

"Well, that's the thing... We're potentially endangering the completion of this mission."

Dean stared at Sam bewildered and said, "Point?"

"You're so taken with Natalie, you are a prime target to the Rusalka."

"So? You've got Sarah!" Dean said, defensively. "How the hell is this job going to get done!"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The front door to a little yellow beach house swung open to reveal a very surprised Natalie Brice.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean said, smiling.

She promptly slammed the door in his face.

"Aw, come on, Natalie!" Dean pleaded.

When there was no answer except for the sound of a deadbolt sliding into place, Dean glanced over to his brother and took a deep sigh.

"Natalie?" Sam said, taking over. "My name is Sam Winchester. Please, open the door. This is something really important."

There was no reply.

"I'm sorry if my brother has made some pretty bad mistakes, but on his behalf, and the lives of many other men, would you please just hear us out?"

Still no reply.

Dean cut in, "Natalie, if you don't open this door there are going to be a lot more people getting hurt other than me. If you don't want to talk to me, talk to him at least."

Nothing.

Dean threw his hands up in defeat and Sam looked out over the ocean.

Suddenly, Dean heard a creak on the floorboards next to him and the next minute he was staring down the barrel of a gun aimed directly for his face.

Natalie was wielding two Desert Eagle 9mm handguns. Apparently Daddy Brice taught her daughter not only to fight, but to shoot.

"Wow..." Dean said, impressed.

"Get off of my property now, or I'll shoot," she threatened.

Dean glanced at Sam from the corner of his eyes and then turned back to Natalie, "Alright... shoot us if you are absolutely positive that there is no way for anything supernatural or strange that can happen in this world. Why does this area have the most recorded accounts of missing men? Why are thousands of crews afraid to sail on this coast? Why was Dan found without a head? Can you explain that to me?"

Natalie faltered for a moment. At the mention of Dan's accident, she slightly lowered her guns.

"Who are you... really?" she asked.

"My name is Dean Winchester and as he said before, this is my brother Sam," Dean explained.

Natalie looked between the both of them and said, "So what about Dan? What's he got to do with any of this?"

"Put those away and we'll tell you everything... Listen, Natalie. We need your help," Sam said.

* * *

"So... you mean to say that you two are paranormal investiga--" 

"Hunters," Dean corrected her. "We don't necessarily investigate. We track it down and kill the sonuvabitch."

"Right," said Natalie staring at her folded hands.

"Natalie," Sam said softly. "It's impossible. I know--"

"I'm not saying it's impossible," she said. "It's just thoroughly improbable."

Sam and Dean smiled at each other in relief that they were finally convincing her.

"So... what do you need me for?"

"We need you... to kill a Rusalka," Sam explained.

"A what?" Natalie asked.

That led the brothers to their long winded description and details of who, or rather _what_, a Rusalka is and why she does what she does.

"We're going down to the docks at 9 tonight. Then we'll-- then we'll--" Sam began, but suddenly stopped short when he felt a stabbing pain in his sinuses. The pain burned and suddenly swelled to the rest of his head and swirled around his temples.

"Augh! Dean! It's happening again!" Sam suddenly fell forward, grabbing his head.

He shouted in pain as Dean knelt down next to him, shouting, "Sammy! Sammy!"

"What's happening to him!" Natalie shrieked, standing up and moving to help.

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine!" Dean said.

Natalie looked onward in concern as Sam shivered, kneeling on the floor.

A flash swiped across Sam's vision and he was suddenly standing on the docks at the Queen Mary Harbor.

He slowly turned to see Natalie's brother Zach Brice staring through him, glowing orbs of light suspended in his eyes.

A melancholy tune floated around him and Sam turned back to face the end of the dock.

The surface of the water 100 meters out bubbled and frothed as something stirred below. Slowly, a blonde head emerged from the depths.

Walking towards them was the Rusalka Elizabeth Appleton. But she wasn't walking on the dock.

She was walking on water.

Her blonde hair flew behind her as the unseen wind increased its power. As she drew closer, the song grew louder and gained a quicker pace. With each step, the water slightly rippled beneath her toes.

Before long, the Rusalka was on top of the dock and approached the hypnotized boy.

A far away noise drew Sam's gaze to the shoreline. A lone figure was sprinting on the path towards the dock, shouting something.

The Rusalka didn't stop or acknowledge Natalie as she came running towards them, her hand outstretched.

It was Natalie.

Finally, Sam heard her, "Please! Don't kill him! Take me instead! Don't kill him!"

The Rusalka kept coming forward to Zach.

"No!" Sam and Natalie screamed in unison.

As the Rusalka had done numerous times before, her appearance changed. She became the rotten maiden from the watery grave and shrieked into the night.

Sam screamed again but nothing was heard over the horrible noise and before anything could be done, Zach lay dead on the dock, headless and bleeding.

The Rusalka came over to his body and swiped his head from the pool of deep red blood as a trophy prize.

Natalie collapsed to the dock, screaming and crying.

Sam watched in horror as the Rusalka slowly turned to face her.

"Is that what you wish?" the Rusalka said, her voice somehow echoing. "Such love... love lost... family..."

Natalie didn't reply but only cried into her hands. Slowly, Natalie stopped and took her hands away. Her eyes revealed malice and hatred, they almost glowed with fury.

They gazed at each other for a fraction of a second, staring into each others eyes. Both women had a look of pure malevolence that was given only to the other.

She opened her decaying mouth and Natalie shouted at her, getting to her feet.

A high-pitched echo reverberated off of Natalie and pulsated through the area. Natalie screamed, but was drowned out, and she fell limply to the floor, meeting the same fate as men before.

The Rusalka no longer killed men. She was free to kill whoever she wished; no longer bound by her morals.

Since Natalie asked for her to die, the Rusalka was even more powerful than before.

She turned her gaze over to Sam and he knew what was coming. She opened her mouth and--

"No!" Sam yelled, suddenly jerking awake.

Dean was pushed backward by Sam and slowly got to his feet, "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"She's going to do it again! Tonight!" he said, real tears swelling in his eyes. "I saw it!"

Dean looked at Natalie with a furrowed brow and then back at Sam, "You saw it?"

"Yes," Sam said, wiping his brow of cold sweat. He conveniently left out what he saw about Natalie. She probably would smash his face in if he told her.

"Does Zach have a girlfriend?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. They met just a few days ago," Natalie said, shocked about all of the events unfolding in her living room. "He's got a date with her tonight at the Oceanfront Café... What is going on here?"

"Natalie, you gotta help us. You're the only one who can do it. Zach may be in trouble," Dean said sternly.

"No! First you tell me what just happened right there. What are you? Some kind of psychic or something?" she asked.

Then something in her head didn't click. She didn't like this one bit. This was too outrageous to understand.

Natalie shook her head in disbelief. She walked over to the window and pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "I-- I don't know what to believe anymore... First I've got Lucy Hale kneeling in my living room, now I'm told that my brother may die..."

"You've got to do this, Natalie," Sam said, shaking out the pain hiding in his forehead.

Natalie didn't reply. She just stared out the window, not blinking.

Sam took a deep breath and stepped back. But suddenly, he had a fleeting thought and decided to take a shot.

This only happened once before with a boy named Max from Michigan who posessed the ability of telekinesis.

Why else would he be having visions of Zach and Natalie if this wasn't the cause?

"Dean told me," he said, "that your mom died when you were born... Did she die in your nursery?"

Natalie froze. Slowly, she turned to look at him, fear in her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Was there a fire?"

Natalie's eyes grew wide and she nodded.

"Oh my God... This is just--" Sam paced back and forth. Natalie followed him with her gaze, her eyes suddenly welling with tears.

And Natalie Brice never cries.

"Natalie... this involves you as much as it does me," Sam said.

"What?" Natalie breathed.

Then Sam began to explain the connections and similarities between his own mother's death and her own. He also mentioned the fact that his abilities began to appear roughly a year previous.

"I must be having visions about Zach because you are connected to him! There might even be something special about him too!" Sam said.

"I-- I want you to leave. I want you both to leave right now," she said softly. Her head was lowered and her shoulders shook slightly.

Sam and Dean stared at her, then at each other.

They both respected her order and quietly left. But Dean stood in the doorway, watching Natalie. He rested his hand on the handle and shut the door behind him.

"Hope she shows up... after that," Dean said, walking down the steps to the car. He pulled out his keys and took one last look at the house before ducking inside.

* * *

Read and review please! I'll try and not disappoint you with the climax! See you in chapter 6! ; D 


	6. Queen Mary 6

First off, I'd like to thank my beta Outsane. She's been such a great help. She still helps me and puts up with me even when I get pretty peeved that she corrects me when I'm too stubborn to admit I'm wrong. YOU'RE A LIFESAVER, ASHU-TON!

Second, I'd like to thank Ryuu Mahou and my friends Regan and Sarah for helping come up with a pretty sweet climax.

Third, but not least important, I want to thank each and everyone of my readers and reviewers. It makes my day whenever I see a new review submitted. Keep them coming and make me a very happy writer. XD

Alright, this is what you've all been waiting for. The showdown. Without futher ado...

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine, but oh my they are so fine. The WB's got all the rights, so please don't start any fights.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Them Apples**

Natalie sat on the wooden floor in her kitchen, her back pressed against one of the lower cabinets.

Mana lay curled at Natalie's feet and she rubbed her ear subconsciously.

The Winchesters had left only fifteen minutes previous, but Natalie was still rattled. She looked up at the clock and saw the time read 9:17 in the morning.

Only the night before, she and John... or rather Dean, had a nice night out together. But now she was supposed to believe that he's really a ghost hunter!

_First of all, I was completely open with him and what does he do! He probably just made up some BS story to make it sound like he actually has a life. He probably lives out of his car! I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for him. Hard, too. You'd think a girl like me would actually learn about guys once in a while... The taste I have for men,_ she thought incredulously.

She stopped her internal ranting and bit her lower lip_, But it seemed like they were sane... at least in the beginning. They really needed my help. If I didn't know better, I'd have to say I actually believe them. But if I'm wrong, then Zach could be in real trouble._

She bit her nails as she argued with herself. She always did this when she was anxious.

Dean was one of the only guys she had really liked in a long time.

Something nagged in the back of Natalie's mind. She'd only felt this feeling twice before, once of them being with Dean. Did she still have feelings for him? Did she want to have them?

A part of her wanted to kill the Rusalka for the sake of Zach's life. But then again, part of her wanted to kill Dean too. After what he'd done to her, a quart of Ben and Jerry's wouldn't suffice.

She stopped biting her nails and got up. Quickly, she closed the curtains to the outside world.

She had work to do.

* * *

"Come on, Sam," Dean said, "Tell me exactly what you saw." 

"I already did!" his brother replied. "I saw Zach on the dock and Natalie was there. Then Natalie, well... you know..."

"Yeah. I know," Dean said, staring straight ahead.

Sam looked out the passenger side window for a moment before saying, "She... might not show, Dean."

"She'll show," he growled.

"This was too much for anyone. Even Sarah! I mean, when you confront someone with something like that... it's just--"

"It's what?"

"It's just not the easiest thing in the world to do... much less accept it."

"Well, something had to be said," Dean grunted, still staring at the road.

Sam shrugged innocuously and said as he stared out the window, "We've still got to go down to the docks and at least attempt to kill it. _If _Natalie doesn't come, we'll have to do this ourselves."

Dean licked his lips after a moment of silence between the two and glanced over to his brother, "She was pretty hot, wasn't she?"

Sam laughed and shook his head disbelievingly, "Yeah. She was cute."

Dean laughed victoriously and pressed down further on the accelerator.

* * *

Later that night, a black car rumbled down the road into town. With the driver's side window rolled down, Dean scanned the sidewalks for any sign of a young couple-- specifically Zach and his new girlfriend. 

The lights from the nearby stores shown into the cabin of the car and slightly ignited both of the Winchesters' face.

"There," Sam said, pointing across the dashboard to a large window of a small café. Sitting at a small table was Zach and his new date.

"Right, how are we going to get him out?" Sam asked, shifting in his seat.

"I don't know... I'm just wingin' it," Dean said.

Sam laughed as Dean pulled over quickly and got out of the car. Sam followed, jogging behind the rear of the Impala.

Once inside, the bell chimed lightly. Before taking a look around the empty room, they both walked over to the couple's table and Dean said coolly, "Okay, play time's over, kiddies."

Both teenagers looked up, brows raised. "Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Hey, Zach," Dean said, nodding to him.

"Zach?" the girl asked, wondering how these guys knew him.

Zach just looked from his date to the two men and shrugged, speechless. Finally, he managed the words, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we need you to leave. Now. Go home," Dean said, shoving his hands in his faded leather jacket.

"Why?" Zach snapped.

"Curfew," Sam quickly added in.

"Curfew?" Zach's date questioned, "I didn't know you had a curfew."

"I don't," he said, glaring at Dean and Sam.

"It's a, uh... new law. Kids under 18 aren't allowed to be out on the streets past seven," Dean said.

"I've never heard of this," the girl said.

"Well, you do now. So we won't be writing you up for it," Dean said authoritatively.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We're with the coast guard. And I'm going to be the one asking the questions from now on," Dean said, pretending to seem somewhat important.

"Coast guard?" Zach's date repeated.

"Yeah. So please, go back home and no one will get into any trouble," Sam said.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to arrest us because I've never heard of a curfew," Zach said.

Dean chuckled and muttered, "Cheeky, little--" but decided to not follow through with the sentence. "Listen," Dean said, grabbing Zach's arm and pulling him up, "It's about you and your sister, okay?"

Zach's visage turned from teenage attitude to fear. "What's wrong with Natalie?"

"You'll find out if you just come with us," Dean said. "We'll explain in the car."

"Wa-wait!" yelled Zach's date, getting up from her seat as Dean dragged Zach towards the door, "What am I supposed to do!"

"Go home," Sam said, walking backward as he followed Dean out to the car.

"Alright, Zach," Dean said, sitting him on the hood of his car, "Listen up. You're in a lot of trouble. If you listen to us, nothing's going to happen."

"Wait, I thought this was about Natalie!"

"It is, kinda... just trust us, okay? Go back to her house and stay there, don't leave for the rest of the night," Sam said.

"Why? Who the hell are you, really?"

"We're here to help. Just hear us out," Sam said.

"The same thing that killed Dan is on the loose again and you're next on the hit-list," Dean interjected quite bluntly.

"What?" Zach stuttered disbelievingly.

"So much for subtlety," Sam muttered.

Dean gave his brother a "not now" look and turned away.

"Who-- Who are you?" Zach asked again, his throat very dry.

"We'll explain all of that, but for now you need to know what this sonuvabitch is so you won't get yourself killed," Dean said.

Sam began telling Zach exactly what they knew, down to every last gruesome detail and imagery possible.

"So! Now will you listen to us?" asked Dean after Sam's speech.

Zach's mouth opened but nothing came out. It took him a few tries before he finally managed the words, "And Natalie's okay?"

"She's fine, just go back to her house, alright? It's the closest. And promise us you won't go anywhere near the docks," Sam said.

Zach made a small nod and swallowed hard. He pulled out his keys and got off the hood of the car and walked over to his own that was a few parked cars down the way.

"Alright, with that taken care of..." Sam said, grabbing the keys from Dean. "Let's finish the job."

Dean looked shocked that the keys had been swiped right from under his nose. But nonetheless, Dean got into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Hey, hand me that short barrel shotgun, will ya?" Dean asked, rummaging through the weapons section of the trunk of his car. 

Sam dismounted it from its holster and gave it to his older brother as he searched for a weapon of his own.

He pulled out a 10-round hand gun and loaded the magazine with silver bullets.

Dean, meanwhile, pocketed a flare gun and a spring-release taser.

Sam also placed a holster around his upper thigh and slid a curved, ancient Egyptian dagger into the slot. Since the brothers had no idea how to kill the Rusalka, they were left with no choice but to shoot her with everything they had.

"Right," said Dean, slamming the trunk closed and cocking his rifle.

Sam looked around the dark surroundings and then said the obvious, "Hey, Dean... Natalie's not here..."

Dean's back remained turned to him but he distinctly heard him say, "I know."

Leading the way, Dean quietly walked down the path and onto the beach where he ascended the stairs to one of the high docks of the Queen Mary's Harbor.

All was quiet that night except for the occasional hiss of the ocean spray and distant ringing of a harbor bell.

The Winchesters expertly spread out and swept silently across each edge of the dock, their weapons raised to fire.

It was a dark night, and the only way they could see was from the dim flicker of a lamp post every 30 meters or so.

Once both were satisfied that nothing was going to happen just yet, they regrouped in the center of the dock.

Sam said, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait 'er out. She'll show up sooner or--..."

But Dean never finished his sentence.

A slow and melancholy tune wafted over to their ears. Both froze, the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end.

"Dean..." Sam said, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"I-- I can't move, Sammy," Dean stammered, visibly shaking as he tried to turn his body.

"Well, that's good... because neither can I," said Sam sarcastically, his hands shaking as he tried to raise his gun.

Dean groaned as his feet turned unwillingly to face the direction of the foreboding sound. Emerging from the depths of the ocean water, the Rusalka continued to quicken the pace and volume of the song as she drew nearer.

Sam's hand shook against the force as he tried to lift it to reach his knife. He let out a guttural yell of frustration, screaming to himself, _Move! Move, dammit! MOVE! _

By this time, the Rusalka was walking along the dock straight for them.

"Dean!" Sam called. But there was no answer. Sam saw out of the corner of his eyes that Dean's eyes were transfixed on the Rusalka, glowing orbs suspended in his pupils.

He was on his own now. His hand shook even more as his body fought the paralysis. He saw black dots swim across his eyes, falling into the Rusalka's hypnotic song.

With a final scream, Sam's hand snapped upward as he unsheathed the knife and thrust the blade into his thigh.

Although it pierced deeply into the skin, it wouldn't do much damage. He didn't hit anything major or serious, but it hurt like hell. And that's exactly what he was going for.

The pain shocked his brain out of the hypnosis and he was able to move yet again. In a flash, he dropped the knife and raised his gun.

He released 6 consecutive shots at the Rusalka, all aiming true to her head. The silver bullets, however, passed through her forehead and disappeared into the night.

The Rusalka's song was done now, but Dean was still standing motionlessly on the dock.

The ghostly woman stopped a few yards away from the boys. She observed them with silver and sad eyes.

Quick as a flash, Sam grabbed Dean's gun out of his hand and began shooting the rock salt at the Rusalka.

To his great disappointment, it didn't work either.

Staring wide-eyed, Sam lowered his weapon. His mind was racing. How could he get out of this situation alive?

If it was one thing he learned from his dad, it was to always expect the unexpected. But he was out of ideas, and she was closing in fast now.

Flickering, the ghost woman suddenly appeared directly in front of Sam. He froze as she stroked his cheek and whispered, "I love you... will you be mine?"

Sam groaned as the hypnosis took over his body again. His knees forcibly buckled and he knelt in front of the Rusalka as she sang him into a trance.

He fought the mind tricks and managed to say, "No..."

"Then you..." she took that same, rattling deep breath, "... must die."

The Rusalka suddenly swept over to Dean and she began to circle him, singing softly in his ear. Slowly, she began to kiss him on his cheek while Sam watched helplessly. Her lips trailed from his cheek to his lips. His eyes widened in horror as he watched his brother kiss the Rusalka deeply.

She moved backward and her face contorted into the horrible visage that took so many lives. The stringy hair whipped through the intangible wind and her eyes glowed red with malevolence. Her mouth opened wide and she took in a long, deep and shaky breath.

Before the Rusalka could move any further, tires screeched on the dirt path where the Impala was parked.

Both Sam and the Rusalka's heads whipped around to see a yellow Jeep Wrangler squeal parallel to Dean's car. The car door slammed and a figure came out to stand in front of the bright car lights.

The figure then ran down the slope and up to the dock, shouting, "Please! Don't kill him! Take me instead! Don't kill him!"

It was Natalie.

It was turning out almost exactly like Sam's premonition, but one substitution. It was Dean instead of Zach now. Also, Natalie wasn't as helpless as he remembered. She seemed to have an air of confidence in her stride, but also she seemed to be nervous.

Her voice cracked because of the Sahara Desert quickly enveloping her throat, but she stood as tall as ever.

Talk about courage.

The Rusalka turned forward to Natalie as she turned back into her normal self, and slowly approached her.

Natalie stood on the dock, her fists clenched and she was slightly out of breath. Her face was white, but her eyes shown with a fiery determination.

"Is that what you wish?" the Rusalka said, her voice somehow echoing. "Such love... love lost..."

"Yes... but please. Let me say goodbye first," Natalie said, a similar sadness in her eyes. Her voice and her hands shook slightly, but she hid it well.

Without waiting for a reply, Natalie moved past the Rusalka and stood next to Dean. She hugged him closely and pressed her body next to his. Her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes closed as she said, "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Her eyes opened and she gazed at Sam. From under her hoodie sweatshirt, Sam saw that she produced a flash of something shiny that glistened in the lamp light. With a small smile, she winked at Sam.

Almost with nothing to lose, Natalie whipped around and aimed the gun right at the Rusalka's face. Her features changed and her mouth opened wide in fury.

Natalie hissed, with clenched teeth, "Eat this."

She whipped around and pointed the barrel of the gun straight into the Rusalka's mouth. With a final grin, Natalie said, "How do yeh like them apples, bi-atch!"

A single shot rang out across the water as she shoved the nose of the gun further into the rotten cavern.

The back of the Rusalka's head exploded into a thousand pieces and her body melted away into black water.

The only evidence that remained of the terror was a dark puddle at Natalie's feet.

Breathing heavily, Natalie lowered her weapon and dropped it at her side.

Dean suddenly jerked backward and came to consciousness. He looked around himself and saw Natalie standing in front of him.

He was quick enough to catch her in time as her knees gave way and she sank to the wooden dock.

Sam rushed up and hurried over to her side.

"Nat? Natalie? Are you okay?" Dean asked, helping her sit down.

There was no reply at first but then she slowly looked up at the two and grinned lopsidedly, "Interesting job you boys have."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. Now. I know that there must be plenty of questions running through your head right about now, but please bear with me. Everything will be explained and wrapped up in the seventh and final chapter. 

Stay tuned next week for chapter 7! I've got plenty more Supernatural fics where this came from. And to be honest, this is the first fic that I've actually successfully finished and been pleased with.

Thank you so much to all of you! I don't know how many times I can say that! I love all of you for reading my work. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.


	7. Queen Mary 7

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Soccer for school was in its final week and we pushed for hard and long practices. Also school has been a pain in the neck because finals are in two weeks.

Once summer breaks out I'll be a ficiton whore so it'll be nice to start writing again. XD

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine, but oh my they are so fine. The WB's got all the rights, so please don't start any fights.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Goodbyes**

"So this is what you used?" Dean asked, holding up a clear bullet to the light of Natalie's living room lamp. The bullet was a glimmering silver as he turned it over in the light. On its head was some sort of tiny inscription. Neither Sam or Dean had any idea what it was.

"Yup," Natalie said, beaming.

"Impressive. So you did all of this on your own? What exactly is it?" Sam asked as he took a sip of the coffee Natalie had given him.

"It's a specially enhanced silver bullet," she said.

"But what makes that one so special? I thought silver bullets killed werewolves or something. How did that one work?" Zach asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Good point, but..." Natalie said, trailing off with a slight smile, "That's no ordinary silver bullet. In its core is frozen holy water."

Sam and Dean flashed a quick glance at each other then back at Natalie and said in unison, "What?"

"Just what I said. It's frozen holy water. After you boys left yesterday, I did some research of my own and figured out a solution to the Rusalka question. When I was done, I went to the local church and asked for holy water. Sure, I got some pretty apprehensive looks but I could have really cared less."

Dean chuckled silently and Sam nudged him as Natalie continued, "Once I got home, I poured the silver that I had melted down earlier into into molds. They were a special gift that my dad gave to me for my 14th birthday. You know-- military junkie for a father," Natalie added.

"Sounds like someone we know," Sam said, raising his eyebrows at his older brother. Dean ignored him.

"I also inserted a lead rod into the core to hollow out the bullet for the water. Once the silver had settled, I took out the lead and poured the holy water inside. As soon as the water was free of bubbles, I sprinkled some rock salt into the top and stuck the molds in dry ice."

"What happened then? How come our other bullets wouldn't work? I used salt on the Rusalka but it passed right through her," Sam noted.

"Well, once the solution was completely frozen, I took it out and began to etch into the tip an incantation I found on the internet. It's some sort of Scandinavian spell, I think."

"You think!" Dean interjected. "What if it didn't work!"

"I dunno," Natalie said, shrugging. "I would've figured something out."

"But how did you find all of this out so quickly? It took us years to be anywhere close--"

Sam started but Natalie cut him off, "Are you suggesting that you're the ones who invented using your head? If you think for one minute that I can't do something like this, you're dead wrong, Sam. I may not have the experience that you boys do, but I sure as hell am not stupid."

Sam sat on the couch, dumbstruck. Dean muffled a laugh behind his hand.

"Goes for you too, Dean," Natalie snapped. Immediately, Dean stopped laughing.

"If I say so myself, I think I did a pretty decent job," Natalie continued.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They had both been thinking the same exact thing, but Sam finally voiced it, "Nat..." but failed to finish.

"You did good," Dean helped.

Natalie looked between the two Winchesters and smiled.

* * *

"So where are you two headed next?" Natalie asked as Dean slammed the trunk to the Impala closed.

"Salem, Oregon or maybe San Diego. We don't really know yet," Sam said, leaning on the car door.

"We still haven't heard much from our dad in a few days," Dean added moving around to the driver's side door.

Just as he said that, Dean's phone beeped signaling he had just received a text message. Flipping it open, he saw the usual numbers as a symbol for their next destination.

"I take that back. From the looks of it, we're heading back east," Dean said, pocketing his phone.

Natalie tucked her hands awkwardly in her jean pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "You're welcome to stay here a few more days if you'd like. Would it hurt to take a few days off?"

Sam shook his head sullenly and said, "Our dad might be waiting there for us. Sorry Nat."

"C'mere," Natalie said, moving forward with her arms outstretched to Sam. "Thanks for everything," and embraced him in a warm hug. "If you guys ever stop in California again, be sure to call me up."

She let him go and he nodded and smiled at her. He ducked into the passengers seat and stared out the window to his brother who was just about to get in the car as well. He gave him an encouraging nod and Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

He was never any good with goodbyes.

Dean and Natalie stood awkwardly in front of each other, not saying anything and not moving an inch.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Natalie said.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean agreed, averting his eyes to the ground.

"So I'll see you later," Natalie said.

"Probably," Dean said, finally looking into her eyes.

Natalie moved forward and hugged Dean tightly. "Come see me again, will you?"

Dean returned the embrace and whispered, "Maybe... if you promise you won't try to break my nose next time."

Natalie laughed and let him go, holding him at arm's length away, "Be safe, alright? Don't get into any more trouble. I can't always be there to save your ass."

"That's usually Sammy's job," Dean said, sheepishly jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Natalie laughed and said, "Go on. Your dad needs you."

Dean did as he was told and ducked into the Impala.

As the car started up, Sam said, "Hey Natalie. If you don't mind me asking... what kind of abilities do you have?"

Natalie grinned, "Guess you'll have to find out some other time."

Sam shook his head smiling. He waved out the window as the car rolled forward and turned down the road.

Dean stared at the rearview mirror, gazing at Natalie. She remained standing on her driveway, watching the Impala leave.

"You surprised me, Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I think you've softened up."

Dean didn't reply.

Instead, he ripped his eyes away from the mirror and suddenly a huge explosion erupted just above the car. A shower of sparks rained down on top of them as more and more explosions went off.

Sam leaned forward in his seat and stared out the windshield to see massive orange fireworks going off in the blue sky.

Dean immediately looked back in the rearview mirror and saw Natalie holding her hand out, palm facing upward. Her entire hand was incarcerated in a large flame. It licked at her skin, but it seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever. The flames soon gathered in her palm and formed a large, soccer ball sized sphere of controlled fire.

She raised her free hand and waved goodbye to them with an extremely happy grin. Natalie closed her fist and the flames extinguished leaving behind a small puff of smoke.

"See ya later, boys," she said. At that, she turned and walked back to the porch where an eager Mana was waiting to be walked.

* * *

**Please note: This is not the last chapter of the story. Just an end to the course of events. I'll still continue this fic as long as people want me to. Hopefully I'll be seeing the rest of you later on!  
**


End file.
